Zeke
Zeke Is a teenage Hannya Panda that Deker found as a child when he left the temple, saving him from an attack on it, and adopting him into his family plus giving him his very own name. Since that day, he has become Deker's Animal Partner and often travels with him when he goes out hunting. Appearance Like most other Hannya Panda, Zeke shows to have two large fangs from its mouth, and two spikes jutting out from its shoulders which can also be used for attacking. Oddly enough, it also has an image of a face on its belly that changes to reflect the Hannya Panda's mood, such as excitement, anger, pain and defeat. Currently due to him still being around the age of a teenager, Zeke's spikes and face are shown to be a bit more smaller than adult ones, and is seen to be much more slimmer as well. Personality When Deker first found Zeke, he was shown to be extremely fearful of everything around him, often jumping at anything that might come his way, especially when it was another predator aiming for him. After being found and taken care of by Deker, Zeke began to develop his confidence and showed to become much more braver in situations he and Deker found themselves in. Unlike most Hannya Panda's, who lose their temper at the drop of a hat, Zeke is shown to be a bit more calm and mellow about it, often only ever getting angry if anyone threatens his partner and anyone that he hold dear, showing the Hannya Panda rage he is capable of. It is also seen that Zeke is adaptable to meeting new people, an example of this was when he first met Michelle, and showed kindness to her even though Hannya Panda's aren't known to be especially friendly. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Zeke was a young Hannya Panda cub living with his Mother and Father as a young cub, enjoying the time it spent with his parents, until one day Bishokuya came to capture them and others in greed. His mother sent him away, leaving him alone to travel for a few miles away from the hunters. He found himself near the Lost Forest when he fell into a trench and couldn't get out as he was injured. However before he could be attacked by a beast, Deker heard the sounds of his crying and rescued him. Feeling empathy for the young cub, Deker took it upon himself to take him with him, giving him the name Zeke as the two from then on officially became partners. Three years passed since that day as Zeke continues to be Deker's Animal Partner, even after the arrival of Michelle, who joined their small team. Power & Abilities Despite only being in it's teens, Zeke has been shown to have grown further than most other Hannya Panda's around this age due to the incredible ingredients that it has consume while traveling around with Deker. Proficient Intellect: During childhood, Zeke was often shown to have a very curious fascination with certain types of objects, often studying them to determine whether it was safe to come into contact with or not. Over time this intellect grew from simply understanding something to seeing how it works as well, especially the training sessions he did with Deker, allowing him to understand the concept of Food Honor, and mimicking it in a way that allows him to move almost identical to Deker. Great Strength: Despite only being a teenager, Zeke shows to be able to take on anything that might come his way, using the strength that he often gains from training with Deker and eating ingredients. He is shown to be able to lift nearly double his own body size and weight, showing the strength that was capable with the Hannya Panda's. He shows to continue growing as he travels with his partner. High Speed: While it is still developing it's body, at the current level that it is, Zeke has been shown to be able to keep up with fast ingredients around the 30 and 40's, making it one impressive mover. It has also been seen that while in a fight, Zeke has been shown to be able to dodge attacks even at close range, something nearly impossible to do, especially for a teenage Hannya Panda. Trivia Category:Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Mammal Beast Category:Human World Category:Animal Partner Category:Ingredient